Finding our everthing
by Alicia.Maree
Summary: Bella has a son, Anthony Masen Cullen. He is 7 years old. One day they go shopping, what happens at the shopping mall that changes there lives for the good? What will Edward think about his son? Is everything going to turn out?
1. Shopping Trip Part 1

BPOV

Jeez, I need to go shopping again. I don't even eat and I need to go shopping for my 7 year old son, Anthony Masen Cullen. He is such a garbage disposal.

Anthony, has never met Edward, but knows everything about him. Anthony knows that it wasn't Edward's fault, that they never met each other. Edward doesn't even know he has a son.

True, it wasn't Edward's fault he didn't know, it was Charlie's. It was right after graduation, Edward and I were on top of the world when he finally caved in, and that was the best day of my life. I was a couple of weeks later that I found out, that I was pregnant. I didn't know how, vampires couldn't have kids. When Charlie found out, he was so angry, that he couldn't even look at me. He made the decision to call Renee and sent me back to Phoenix. I never got to tell Edward, that he was going to be a dad and even worse I didn't get to say goodbye.

It was two years after Anthony was born, that mum fell sick and died shortly later. I decided than to come back to Forks and tell Edward about his son. But when I came back, to my surprise they were gone.

Anthony is now 7 and looks like a miniature Edward. He has gold eyes, with brown and green speckles. He has reddish, brown hair and is just as messy as Edward's was. Anthony, is super great at sports, and gets upset with me because I won't let him play, not because he'll injure himself, but other people.

So, now I'm a vampire and guess what, I don't remember becoming one, I just kind of woke up in my bed and with Anthony next to me. I've considered trying to find them, but I won't know how they'll react.

"Anthony, come on lets go" I yelled towards the stairs.

"Coming, hold on a second" I heard coming down the stairs, and then all of a sudden Anthony was standing next to me. He scared me that I jumped across the room.

"Anthony, don't do that to me" I pleaded.

"Sorry mum, can we go now?" He stated.

"Sure, but I'm driving" I agreed. Ever since he was 5 he as wanted to drive, but that's not right, it doesn't seem like I should let him. I'm the adult I think should be the one driving.

Anthony let out an angry 'humph' and hopped in the passenger seat, waiting for me. I turned around and locked the front door and joined him in the car. I started the car and turned on the classical music. We listened to that all the way to Wal-Mart. It amazes me that Anthony, like classical, he reminds me so much like Edward. I just wish he was with us now, to experience being a parent, when he thought he couldn't be one.

Has I pulled into a park space, Anthony jumped out and opened my door, for me and then headed to get a shopping cart, and then we started to shop.

Anthony was just shoving anything into the trolley that he thought looked good, while I was taking things out when he wasn't looking. I'm serious how much food do we need for one person.

We spent the last 30 minutes in the shop, getting more than we were meant to be getting, and we still had one more aisle to go. The frozen food aisle. I didn't want to spend much on food, because as you may already know, I'm not the richest person alive. The only money I had was the money that Renee and Charlie had left me and that was enough to survive on for now, but at the current moment, I have a job at the towns library. That doesn't pay much but it puts in the money as we spend it.

Charlie died recently. He was called out for a emergency accident, he had to control traffic. But one person was too impatient to wait for his go that he pulled out and ran straight over dad. He died instantly. When I got the news, it was so devastating, even though he still was angry at me for what had happened, I still loved him and he was my dad.

Anthony's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mum, you need to stop thinking about Grandpa Charlie, he wouldn't want you to be upset" he stated.

Another thing Anthony's power was mind reading; I wonder where he inherited that from.

"I know, baby, I'll try to stop, no what do we need down this aisle so we can go home" I offered.

Anthony looked up at me and smiled "ICE-CREAM" he screamed.

I just laughed and followed Anthony's lead. As we rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks, while rubbing my eyes, to see if I was dreaming. Anthony looked up at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong mum?" he asked.

I looked down at him and put on a weak smile "Nothing, baby, come on let's get your ice- cream" I said avoiding his question.

As I started to walk again I tried to keep my head down, but couldn't help myself to take a few sneak peeks. There he was looking as gorgeous as ever, but why was he in Wal-Mart, they didn't need food.

That's when he looked up at me, and smiled.

'How was I going to explain this one?' I asked myself

"Explain what, mum?" Anthony asked.


	2. Authors Note PLZ READ

Authors note:

Okay, that was the first chapter.

I'm just going to tell you now, I hate these authors note things, I only use them if I have to.

So don't expect a lot of them because they bug me when you're trying to read a story.

I just want you to review and tell me how you like the story and im open for suggestions, this is just a put together story I felt like writing and this came to me, I didn't plan it.

And second I will continue my other story ' I found my missing piece'my friends wrting the next chapter now. Anyway this story is just by me and I hope you lyk.

Please review

Mrs.AliciaCullen


	3. Shooping Trip Part 2

EPOV

Today, were visiting Forks. Alice insisted that we go to the Wal-Mart there, even though we have one just down the road. She also said that I should tag along because it will make my day. Apparently, for the last 7 years I've been a zombie, empty, that's what they called me. And the thing is I am empty, if Bella isn't with me I'm empty.

Alice encouraged me to come and to get some sun, why would I need sun? We can't go in the sun, were hoping that Forks is overcast today. Hang on a second something just came to me.

"Alice, why the hell are we going to Wal-Mart, we don't even eat food?" Wow, did that just come to me now.

"I saw something and I think we should all be there, but it's only going to be you, Jasper and I" she sighed.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" she stated.

I turned my gaze to her and looked into her thoughts. She was singing the alphabet backwards. God, I hate when she blocks me.

"Why are you blocking me?" I sighed "You know I don't like it".

"Because, dear, sweet brother, it's a surprise, and what would be a surprise if you could just read it from my mind?"

"Please Alice, don't go all mushy on me I'll leave you alone…for now" I replied. I just didn't want her to go all mushy one me again.

"Alice, your excitement is killing me; can you turn it down a notch?" Jasper asked.

"I'll try Jazzy, but this is the best thing ever!" She yelled.

Jasper and I sighed at the same time, having no idea of what was going on. As Alice turned her gaze back to the road and sped up. Holy crow, she was eager to get there.

I sat in my seat just being drowned in my thoughts. What was the best thing ever? Why was it for me? You know right now the only think that would make me happy would be, Bella. If she was here I would never let her go, it's too painful. I wonder why she left. Did she not love me anymore? Did Charlie have something to do with it? All these question run through my mind maybe 2 to 3 times a day.

"Jeez Edward, what's with the confusion and sadness, your making me depressed back here" He laughed.

All I could manage to sum up and answer him, one word that hurt me to say.

"Bella" was my reply.

"Ahh" Jasper said, guessing he didn't want to say something that could upset me.

As I turned my gaze to the front windscreen, we were pulling into a parking space, we pulled up next to a KIA Spectra5, and it was silver.

It looked like an alright car. It must belong to a new car owner though, because it looks brand new.

As I was staring at the car, I didn't notice Alice standing in front of me, trying to get my attention, by waving her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Alice" was all I could say.

"It's alright, come on your surprise is waiting" was all she said.

She took my hand and dragged me through the shopping doors. Why the hell were we here? This is just all too strange. This better be good or Alice will get big time payback.

"Ok, I know this seems strange to you and Jasper, but I can promise you'll it will be the best thing I can ever get you, Edward" She looked at me with a serious expression.

"Ok Alice, I'll be on my best behavior, cross my non-beating heart" I replied.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Edward" She continued "Ok, Jasper and I will be over in the fruit and vegetables, why don't you head to the frozen food aisle and get some ice-cream, preferably chocolate, ok?" She demanded.

"Ok" I sounded unsure. Why the hell did we need fruit and vegetable and even ice cream for that matter? This was just one weird day, maybe Alice finally lost it, maybe she's seeing too much.

I turned on my heel and started my way to the frozen food aisle. As I turned down the aisle I stood in front of the ice-cream. Why were there so many brands? Didn't it all taste the same?

Why I was pondering, something caught my attention. A smell – well a scent, I should say – freesia's and strawberries. It smelt wonderful, but all too familiar.

As I looked up towards the smell that's when I saw her. But it wasn't her; she was pale, and one of us. But still looked as beautiful as ever. She had a little boy in front of her, he reminded me of myself when I was a kid, well what I remember anyway.

When I saw her all I could do was smile. I couldn't do anything else, I've dreamed of this day for like forever. She stopped dead in her tracks and look at me. As soon as we made eye contact she looked down, her hair covering her face.

I tried listening for her thoughts but still I couldn't hear them.

That's when I heard the boy's voice.

"Explain what, mum?" he asked curious.

Wait, did he just say mum? Was this Bella's child? Who's the father? He only looks about seven? Bella left seven years ago. Is this why she left? Did she feel guilty? Did she sleep with someone else?

All these questions popped up in my head.

The boy looked over to me and said.

"How do you know my mum's name?" He asked in a guarded voice. Wait can he hear my thoughts.

'_Yes I can hear you thoughts jeez'_

'_I can hear yours too'_

'_Oh so you're a vampire than?'_He asked.

'_So I am, are you too?' _I asked

'_Well technically I'm a half vampire half human'_

'_Is that possible' I_ asked.

"_Well….DUH, I'm right in front of you that's proof enough. My dad was a vampire and I don't know him and well my mum' _he turned to face her then turned back to face me _'Was human, but now is a vampire to' _He explained.

As I turned my gaze back to Bella, she was staring at her son.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Anthony Masen Cullen" He replied.

Did he just say my name but without the Edward. I said my name to myself. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Then I said his name to myself. Anthony Masen Cullen.

Realization dawned on me. He was my kid. Well he looked like me and has my name…technically. But how was this possible. I turned my gaze to Bella, who looked slightly confused. I bet you I looked more confused.

" I think I have some explaining to do" was all she said and all I could to in return was nod.


	4. Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

**Oh My God this is only the 3****rd**** chapter and it's already getting difficult to right. But no need to worry I'll try my very best to continue no matter what, so I'm warning you now that there might be some lame chapters but then I'll make your day by the next one lol (HOPEFULLY). **

**Anyway I just wanted to say a special thanks to the people that review my story as it builds my writing confidence, and I also want to say a special thanks to my special friend Taylor (u kno who u are) who is mentally encouraging me. Thank you so much Taylor fro your support. Luv ya loads and thnx to my fans.**

**Ok on with the story:**

"_I think I have some explaining to do" was all she said and all I could to in return was nod._

BPOV

After his nod for an answer, I swallowed hard on the saliva there. Well what I thought was saliva anyway. As I took the nod as a yes, I mentally kicked myself. What have I got myself into? I looked down at my son and all I could see in his eyes were wonder. As I looked into Edwards's eyes all I could see was curiosity and pain. As I saw the pain in his eyes was caused by me I physically cringed away from his gaze.

"Well, I'm almost finished here so you can wait n the parking lot if you want?" I asked him after arguing with myself with what to do.

"Ok, I will be outside" was all he replied with. Then he headed for the doors.

As soon as he was out of sight I knew I had to hurry so I could get the next couple of hours over with. So with that I told Anthony to get his ice-cream so we could leave. With no surprise when Anthony returned he had his favorite chocolate ice-cream and with that we headed for the cash register.

Anthony was jumping – almost Alice like – while waiting in line. All he wanted to do was go home and eat all the ice–cream in one go. All I wanted to do, was get out of here, I didn't want to do, what I got myself into. The next couple of hours are going to be so slow.

When I finished at the checkouts, I held my hand out to Anthony, and he took it. Then we headed for the door. Once outside the door, I looked to my right, where Edward was leaning against the wall with his left leg leaning on the wall.

I then realized that Anthony and I had stopped walking and that I was gawking at him, but why wouldn't I be gawking he is still my Greek god, well not mine, but a Greek god.

"Where do you want to do this?" he asked. I then started asking myself where we would do it. I would say his house but I had Anthony. I think my place will do.

"Mum, were going home aren't we?" Anthony asked, getting impatient, he wanted his ice-cream.

"Yes, baby" I replied.

"Edward" Oh that hurt me to say, "Do you mind if we go to my place?" I asked politely.

"That's ok with me" He answered.

I looked down at my son, who was staring at Edward as if he was reading his thoughts.

"Mum, he is thinking he doesn't know where we live and how he is going to get there" Anthony said while staring into Edwards eyes.

"He can come with us, if he wants, my car is just that way" I answered both Anthony and Edward and pointed to my car.

"Ok, if that's fine with you" He said looking unsure.

"That's fine with me, let's go" was my answer and I headed towards my car.

As we reached my car, I opened the back door and Anthony jumped in his booster seat. While he was getting comfortable I put his seat belt on and gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

I then closed the back door and opened the boot. I put down all the grocery bags and started to load them in. Half way through I went to grab a bag, but when I went to grab it, it was gone.

I looked up and Edward had it in the boot and then turned to look at me with a smug grin.

"You were taking too long" he said, and turned to the passenger seat.

As I watched him open the passenger door, I took a deep breath and headed for the driver's side, but guess what? Even though I'm vampire I'm still a teeny bit clumsy. So while I headed to the cars door I tripped and was falling to the ground. I put my arms out to stop the impact I would feel, when I felt to strong arms around my waist.

As the arms pulled me back up to my feet, I turned around to a smirking Edward.

"You're the same as ever, you haven't changed a bit" He said while laughing.

I wriggled out o his grasp and let out an angry but breathy "Hmph".

I turned on my heel and jumped in the car and started it, as I looked over to see if Edward was there he was all buckled up and ready. With that I put my foot to the petal and peeled out of the parking lot.

The car ride was pretty short, going at my speed, but also the car ride was completely quiet. No one knew what to say.

As I pulled up into my drive way I turned my head to the passenger seat, that's when my gaze met a pair of beautiful green eyes. I took a deep breath and motioned Edward to the house, where inside, I would completely spill my guts.

I took one more deep breath and stepped foot into my house, where all my secrets from him will be spilled.


	5. Explaining

Authors Note:

Im really sorry that its taking so long to update but im struggling im writing 2 others tories at the same time. One is on this site and the other one im starting and wont put up until I have at least 4 chapters.

And school is getting busy too. But ill try my best, thnz for ur support.

And on with the story.

EPOV

I could tell Bella was struggling. As she opened her door and stepped in I heard her take in a deep breath. Before we could start to talk Bella said she need to make Anthony occupied.

She was back moments later telling me that he was occupied with ice-cream.

Bella was looking really scared as I looked at her and I wondered why? Was I making her uncomfortable?

"Bella, if you don't want to do this, then you can explain later" even though I wanted to hear it now.

"No it's alright, I think you should know" was all she said. I heard her take another deep breath as she walked into the living room.

"Okay were to start?" she whispered to herself.

"How about the beginning" I answered even though I didn't need to.

"Okay"

"Well it was after graduation, you remember what happened that night" she asked and I nodded as a yes and for her to continue.

"Well it was the best night ever, anyway about 4 weeks later I found out I was pregnant" She whispered.

"I didn't know what to do, I was going to tell you but thought I would tell Charlie first" She snuck a look at me.

"I was excited you know, but I knew I was very young. So I decided as soon as I found out that Charlie ought to know" She gave me a apologetic look.

"So I drove home and Charlie was there, I told him to meet me in the living room"

"And so he did. I sat him down and told him I had good news and that I hadn't told you yet"

"I told him I was pregnant and everything then happened so fast"

"He turned red and then purple and started yelling at me telling me I was irresponsible"

"He asked if I was sure you didn't know and I told him you didn't have a clue about it yet and that I was planning on telling you that night"

"But he told me that, wasn't going to happen and told me that you would never know" Her body started to shake violently.

"He told me to pack my bags and to get out of his house and go back to Renee and he said I didn't have a choice" Her body was starting to shake so bad that I put my hand around her waist and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued.

"I went to bed that night quite shaken up. I tried to call your cell but it was off and I knew you were hunting. I tried to sneak out but Charlie stayed up all night and watched me"

"That morning I was on a plane heading to Florida, and I didn't even get to tell you" She started to take deep breaths.

"When I arrived there, Renee told me I was getting an abortion, but I told her I was keeping him"

"She didn't like it but let me have my way"

"I tried to call and call until I finally gave up and thought it was best you didn't know, Charlie had me convinced that you wouldn't like the baby or me afterwards".

"So 9 months later he was born and I had to call him after you for a reminder and I told him every night before he went to sleep that it wasn't your fault that he didn't know you, I told him the whole story, so he understands". She closed her eyes and continued.

"At 2 years old Renee died, and I decided to move back here to see you, but my surprise you had already gone" She started to shake again and I pulled her closer.

"So yeah that's how it's been and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to" Her shoulder started to shake as if she was trying to cry.

"Bella, it's ok, it's not your fault, I should have been there" Why wasn't I there? She needed me.

"No Edward I shouldn't have given up trying to contact you" She whispered.

"Yes, you shouldn't have, but Bella you here now and I finally get the story that's been driving me crazy, I thought I did something, you scared me, Bella." I pulled towards me so our chests were touching.

"I'm so so sorry Edward, I wanted to tell you so bad, I just couldn't get to you" She sulked.

"It's fine Bella, please don't be upset, what can I do?" I had to make her happy again.

"Just hold me" was the answer I got.

So that's what I did I held her until she would stop feeling pain. I knew from then on that I would try to keep her and Anthony happy and do everything in my power to keep them safe.

After awhile Bella finally calmed down, but scooted closer to me. I gently rubbed my finger tips down her cheek to the tip of her chin. She moved her hand so it was on top of mine and made my hand press harder against her face, that's when I realized that I didn't have to be careful around her anymore.

I gently and slowly leaned my head to the side and started to lean in towards her, I stopped so close that our lips – if we talked – would brush against each other.

I stopped to make sure this is what she wanted and I got my answer immediately. She put one arm around my neck and the other was in my hair. She pulled me forcefully to her and our lips crashed together, her lips against mine were the best thing in this whole world.

I don't know how long our lips were connected for, because we didn't need to come up for air. But finally we were pulled from our little session, by a little voice.

"Mummy, what are you doing?" I turned my gaze to Bella and if she was human I knew that she would be blushing.

I turned to her and asked her with my mind if it would be ok to take it from here and in return I got a peck on my lips and cheek and a nod as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen, trying to give us privacy. But I knew she could hear us still.

"Come here, little man, I have to tell you something" and with that he sat next to and looked up into my eyes and in his mind he told me.

'_Continue, what is it you want?'_

And with that I took it as my cue to start this conversation.


	6. Happy Moment

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry that it's taking so long to update. School is just starting to get hectic, with all the tests and assignments coming up lol, the only bad thing towards the end of school.**

**Lol well im trying my best to continue this and will try to update every week if not a little bit longer, I don't plan on giving up on this story lol.**

**On with the story:**

**BPOV**

As I entered the kitchen I crossed my fingers and hoped they wouldn't have the conversation in their minds. That's when I heard Edward telling Anthony to sit down, when Anthony sat down I heard Edward take a deep breath, which I knew he was going to begin.

"Well I know you Anthony and I'm Edward" Edward started off with.

"I know, mind reading remembers" I just loved Anthony's sarcasm.

"Right" Edward chuckled.

Their conversation continued on in small talk, which was really starting to bug me. Until Anthony let out a huge breath.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, your blocking me, I don't like it" Anthony whined.

"Well…" I could tell he was struggling, "I don't know how to put his" Edward finally said.

"Just get it over and done with, just say it" Anthony said getting impatient.

I hope he would take this well, I really just want to be one big family. I could tell Edward was struggling and that he was working himself up to say it.

"Okay, I believe you won't take this well but I really need for you to know" He said in a shaky breath.

"Okay" was Anthony's reply.

"Okay, I know that you and your mother have talked about this, and I just wanted to tell you that" He took a deep breath, "…..that, I'm your…….father" he finally managed to get out.

I heard Anthony take in a deep breath. I also could sense that Edward was looking at Anthony with cautious eyes.

"You're my….my…..my……dad?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah" was all Edward could reply with.

It was about 15 minutes later that none of them had spoken, not one noise coming from the living room. I realized that it must have been an awkward moment, and that it was time for me to intervene.

As I walked into the room, it was a picture perfect moment. Edward had Anthony up against his chest in a fatherly hug while Anthony had a happy tear stained face and a huge smile on his face that wasn't forced.

I stepped forward so that I was closer and could get a better look, when Edwards head snapped up and looked up at me, with a smile on his face.

He patted the spot next him, telling me to come and sit, which I did. When I was sitting next to Edward, Anthony finally chose to grab my hand and pull it to his chest, while one of Edwards's hands slipped down to my waist and pulled me closer, so my head was resting on his shoulder.

I couldn't have been happier than this moment; this is what I've longed for. To have Edward know and to have Anthony accept that he was his father, truly it couldn't have been better.

This moment know, I swore I would never forget, this is the one time were I felt whole.

**Sorry that it took so long and im sorry for this chapter being short but I really couldn't make it that much longer without dragging it on. **

**So the next chapter could be awhile because of school and I really wish I didn't have to make use wait long. **

**So please review and tell me how you think this story is going and I hope I can update asap for you.**


	7. First Time!

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry its taking so long to update and thank you for being so patient.**

**Its just that school we have tests and assignments due and we only have 3 weeks left its hetic. Also ive been really depressed as twilight in America is coming out this Friday and I don't get it til 12 December.**

**Anyway hope this chapters good…..**

**EPOV**

It's been 3 days since I talked to Anthony and that he accepted me being his dad, I was the happiest vampire in the world.

Even though Anthony still calls me Edward, I still feel like he likes me and will grow to find me his dad and will love me sometime, like I love him.

Ever since that day, things with Bella and I have been progressing at a fast pace. I am at her house every single day, I technically live here.

That's what today is about. I am going to ask Bella and Anthony if they would like me to live with them. This is the most nerve wrecking thing I've done.

"Bella" I finally got out, "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She looked up to me and in her eyes I could see worry and sadness, until I finally got, that she thought I was leaving.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella" I assured her.

"Okay" She answered quietly.

"Well, I've been thinking, we are technically together again, right?" I hoped I wasn't jumping into anything too fast.

"Edward, we have always been together" She answered gently.

"Okay, well about that, I wanted to know if we could move in….with each other" I finally got out.

"Yes" she quietly whispered that I didn't really hear her.

"Was that a yes, Bella?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said a bit louder.

I was so happy that all I could do was wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, in that instance my lips crashed down to hers. I think I surprised her a bit because it took her a minute for her lips to respond to mine.

My kiss told her how much I loved, how much I needed her, what she meant to me and that I loved her with my whole being. While her kiss was telling me the exact same.

I didn't want this moment to end, but to quickly it did, we were interrupted by a loud BANG.

Bella and I broke apart to go see what Anthony was up to.

When we walked into the kitchen we saw Anthony standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Anthony what was that?" I asked.

"I was just trying to get your attention, uses were sucking each other's faces off" he answered back automatically.

I looked out the side of eyes to see Bella, look kind of embarrassed but couldn't really tell, I could never read her.

All I could do to respond to both of them was laugh.

"Was mum dying, so you were doing mouth to mouth?" Anthony asked curious.

"No Anthony" was all I could get out between my roars of laughter.

All of a sudden I felt impact to my ribs, and when I looked down to Bella she was smiling in a innocent way. All I gave her was a playful warning glare.

"Come on Anthony, time for bed" Bella said to him.

"But mum….." he whined.

"No buts" Bella warned.

"Fine" he said while turning for the stairs to go to his room.

'Where's my goodnight kiss?" Bella asked playfully to Anthony.

He turned and headed back downstairs and gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mummy. Love ya"

"Goodnight sweetie, love you too" was Bella's reply.

What Anthony did next surprised me.

He turned away from Bella and came straight up to me.

I bent down so that I was on my knees and only a little taller than him.

Anthony then wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight dad, I love you too, you know" He said while leaning back to look into my eyes.

I was so shocked that it took me awhile to respond, that was the first time he told me he loved me and was the very first time that he actually called me 'dad'.

"Goodnight son, sleep well, and I love you so much" I said while pulling him closer to me, for another hug. Then I let go.

With that he turned on his heel and went up to his room, for bed.


	8. My Power and Disater

BPOV

It has been two weeks since Anthony told Edward he loved him. Ever since then life couldn't have gotten better. Edward moved in with us yesterday and now we're a family.

I couldn't help but smile at the word family.

"What are you smiling about, sweetie?" Edward asked as he wound his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking how we can now be called a family" I said while placing my arms over his.

"We were always a family, Bella, never ever doubt that" he replied while spinning me around so we were facing each other.

"I never did doubt that" With that he leaned down and kissed me fiercely, showing all of his passion.

Right at that moment, Alice appeared in the doorway with Jasper by her side.

"I had a vision and I thought I would save Anthony" was all she said while she went upstairs.

"Edward, what does she mean?" I asked worriedly.

Edward didn't answer all he did was look down at me and wagged his eyebrows and all I could do for an answer was giggle.

Alice came back downstairs with Anthony on her heels.

"Anthony, you going with Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice for the night, ok?" I asked politely.

"Okay, mum, I'm going to miss you and you too Daddy" he said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, love ya baby" I said and pulled him into a hug.

"Miss you too, goodnight son" Edward said while ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight Mum and Dad" and with that Anthony, Alice and Jasper left, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward leaned down and kissed me, while leading me over to the couch.

He sat me on his lap and kissed me down my throat and back up to my lips, this continued on for several minutes, until something happened.

I'm not sure what, but it front of me was Anthony and I could feel his pain.

He looked terrible and all I could seed around him was a room, which was empty. All of a sudden a brown flash run pass. Then at that moment the image was flipped do I could see the other side of the room which had a clock saying 7.30pm.

My vision was fading and was shaking too, until I realized it was Edward trying to bring me back.

"Bella, Bella are you there? Are you ok?" he asked concern lining his voice.

I could faintly here him in the background but I was still in shock, did I just get my ability? Why did it have to be about Anthony? Was it real?

"I'm here" I said trying to make Edward relax, as I could feel the muscles in his shoulder tensing.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly, what was I going to say?

"I think I got my power?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question, then an answer.

"Why what was it? You kind of just blanked out on me" he asked worriedly.

Before I could answer I got another image, Anthony screaming in pain, which I could feel and before I could help it, I screamed out in pain, while coming back to the present.

"BELLA" Edward screamed, "What's wrong, what are you doing? He screamed even louder.

I trembled because of the loudness of his voice, but I also cringed away, from his embrace.

"Bella, please tell me, your scaring me, please?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I saw…." My voice trailed off, trying to think, if what I saw was real.

"You saw?" Edward prompted.

"I saw", my voice cracked, "Anthony" I whispered.

"Bella, I need you to tell me exactly, what you saw" he asked concern in his voice.

I slightly nodded and told him what I saw. I told him I saw Anthony in pain, I told him about the time, I told him everything, even the details of the room.

"Bella, I think you did get your power, but I do _not _like what you saw" his voice wavered, "We have to take precautions, meaning never letting him out of our sight, I will call Alice" He said while getting up and walking over to the phone.

While he was on the phone I couldn't help but think who would want to do that, to a sweet innocent child? Who would want to hurt him? Why did this have to happen, when I was finally happy?

All I knew was, I had to protect my family, Edward and Anthony, they are my existence and I would die if I didn't have them with me. I would die to protect to them.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that it has taken awhile to upload, im a bit excited for the twilight movie which will be here in 11 days, can't wait, I also have school two weeks left then I have the whole holidays for my stories.**

**So I hope this chapter was good enough and that the problem wasn't too lame.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, reviews always brighten my mood!!**

**Thank you too my fans that have supported me.**


	9. Is everthing going wrong?

**EPOV**

I don't know what happened it was all too fast. At first I was with Bella and then she went still, to still. It took me awhile to get her to respond, but as soon as she did, it wasn't the best news, but the good news to it all was that Bella got here power, to see the future, but to also feel what they're feeling, kind of like Jasper and Alice, but better.

As soon as I could I was on the phone to Alice, telling her everything Bella saw, I told her I would be home soon, so Bella and I could keep an eye on Anthony as well.

With that I walked over to where Bella, was still sitting, she had a look of concentration on her face, like she was thinking hard.

I smoothed the crease in the middle of her eyebrows with my finger.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I still hated that I couldn't read her mind.

"That I would die for you and Anthony any day" she said while looking up at me, looking like she would cry, if she could.

"Bella, you will never have to do that" I said comforting her, she would never do that; I would make sure of it.

"Come on love, let's go back to Anthony, he is waiting for us, and I told Alice everything" I said.

Bella truly looked scared and I couldn't help but feel like everything that made me happy would be taken away from me.

I pulled her up and held her in my arms, for who knows, how long, until she tugged on my arm and pulled me to my Volvo.

I knew at that moment she just wanted to see Anthony and make sure he was safe, like I wanted to.

The car ride didn't take that long; we were back at my old place in no time at all.

I haven't been back here, since I moved and it felt weird to be here for some reason, like I didn't want to be here, like I just wanted to take Bella and Anthony home and live as a family forever.

I opened Bella's door for her, like I used to. She ran up to the front door as quick as she could, which was pretty fast, I would have to give her a race later, no Edward not the right time.

I ran so I was up beside her and opened the door and she rushed inside. There sitting in the love seat was Anthony, who was watching SpongeBob. Bella ran up to him and pulled him into a hug and kissed his face all over.

I couldn't help but smile, they were mine, they were a part of me and I liked it.

I leant down next to Bella and pulled Anthony into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. I then pulled Bella into the hug as well, we were one and it felt so right.

Anthony ended up falling asleep on my lap with his head on Bella's shoulder. I pulled Anthony up and carried him to the guest room bed, which we bought for him.

Bella followed, I put Anthony in bed and kissed him goodnight, and then I went and leaned up against the wall and watched Bella kiss him goodnight and tuck him in.

Bella looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and I knew why. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso, while I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, I gave her a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips.

The rest of the night we just held each other, like our lives depended on it, I truly hoped what Bella saw, wasn't going to come true, it doesn't always happen, and I had my fingers crossed it wouldn't happen.

The sun started to rise and I knew Anthony would be up at any moment. I kissed Bella's head and went to get Anthony some cereal. I put it on the table and before I blinked Anthony was there shoveling it down.

"Hungary?" I asked amused.

Instead of a proper answer I got a slurred "mmmm".

I just laughed and kissed his head and told him to get ready for the day, we were going to the park.

He got up and left to get ready, while I cleaned his dishes, while I cleaned I heard Bella's footsteps enter the kitchen. Then I felt to arms wrapped around my waist and her chest pressed against my back. The most wonderful feeling.

"You ready to go?" I asked her while I finished the dishes and turned around so I could wrap my arms around her.

"Yes" She sighed and leaned into me.

I tilted her chin up with my index finger and kissed her softly, but she didn't like that she. She grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled me closer and kissed me fiercely.

"Can we go now?" I heard a small voice from the door way.

"Sure" I said while grabbing the keys and taking Bella's hand, while Bella took Anthony's hand on her other side. With that we left for the park, luckily it was an overcast day.


	10. Too late?

**Authors Note:**

**I am seriously sorry, for making use guys wait, I know it's annoying, but now school is over and I have a lot more free time on my hands. **

**I hope you like this chapter, and sorry about the really tension building chapter and leaving you with it.**

**Okay, on with it:**

**BPOV**

As I looked around Edwards Volvo; I couldn't help but feel, happy. Anthony in the backseat, Edward in the driver seat and I, in the passenger seat. This felt wonderful, like how we belonged.

But I got this funny feeling, that something strange, no horrible, terrifying was coming our way, not next week, not tomorrow, but today. I tried to figure out what the feeling was, but couldn't, so I just shook the feeling away.

I was a little anxious still about my past vision and the pain I felt, that was so excruciating, it terrified me. I knew Anthony was safe, if Edward and I were watching him. But still I was scared, so out of reflex, I grabbed Edwards's hand that was resting on his knee.

He most of felt the tension in my finger's as he started rubbing circles in the back of my palm, with his thumb. And ever so slowly pulled my hand up to his lips and he brushed them gently against my knuckles, it's funny how that little gesture can actually make me calm down instantly.

*****

We arrived at the park, luckily that it was overcast, so Edward and I could sit on the park bench and watch Anthony on the swings.

To our surprise nobody else was there, just us.

Edward had his arm wrapped securely around my waist and his face in my hair, where my I had my lips to Edwards's neck.

This continued on for 1 minute, or could it be 10, maybe even an hour, I don't know, I lose track of time, when I'm with Edward like that.

I pulled my head back, so I could look up into Edwards butterscotch eyes. I could see happiness and love, which I'm pretty sure he could see in mine.

All of a sudden, I took in a sharp breath, which was un needed. That's when it went in to another premonition.

Premonition:

_Anthony was sitting on the swings, well more like swinging on the swings. He was laughing at his heart's content._

_I could see Edward and I sitting on the park bench, gazing into each other's eyes._

_The image turned back to Anthony's face, which he had stop swinging and was now looking into the forest that was just off to the side of the swing set – the park._

_The next thing you see is the tress being rustled – looking like the wind – but instead a body appearing, I couldn't see who it was, or even what gender._

_It then when back to Anthony's face which was frightened and confused and his eyes slightly unfocused as he was trying to read the persons thoughts, but couldn't._

"_What are you doing?" the voice tried to sound friendly, with that question I worked out it was a males voice._

"_Playing" Anthony answered._

"_What's your name?" The guys asked._

"_Anthony" he replied scared._

"_Would you happen to be Anthony Cullen?" The voice asked another question._

"_Yes I would be" Anthony replied shrugging._

"_Would your mother be Bella and your father Edward?" The voice asked once again._

_Anthony replied with a simple "Yes"._

"_Good" the male's voice sounded pleased, as if he found out something he was looking for._

_Out of nowhere two hands shot out and grabbed Anthony by his arms and turned back in to the forest with him._

_All I heard from Anthony was a screaming "Noooooo". _

Premonition Ends.

"Noooooo" I screamed coming back to reality.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked frantically.

I didn't do anything to reply to him, I got up in the fastest way possible in vampire speed and spun myself around to look at the swing set.

"Bella?" Edward asked, putting is arms around my waist, "What is it?".

I still didn't answer, as I was still looking at the swing set and instead of getting a swinging Anthony. I got a swing that was swinging, with nobody on it – Anthony was gone.

"It was too late" I whispered, "My premonition was too late" and with that I collapsed and let darkness take over me – the first time ever since I became vampire.

**Hope you like and I hope you like the cliffhanger. Please review anything is welcome and if you need anything explained just type it in the review.**

**I really hope you enjoying this story and if I get enough reviews, when this story finished, maybe considering a sequel.**

**Okay, next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	11. Really?

Previously:

BPOV

"It was too late" I whispered, "My premonition was too late" and with that I collapsed and let darkness take over me – the first time ever since I became vampire.

On with it:

EPOV

I stood there frozen for a minute, Bella's last words hanging in the air. I suddenly became unfrozen to a Bella that was collapsing and falling to the ground; I gently picked her up and rushed her to the Volvo, and put her in the passenger seat.

That was until, it finally sank in, the premonition was about Anthony, and he was gone. It took me a moment to get all my thoughts together and to decide what to do.

I pulled out my cell phone and called home. Emmett picked up.

"Cullen residence, how may I help you?" He snickered.

"Emmett this is no time for jokes" I yelled into the phone.

"Whoa Eddie, chill" He laughed.

"Emmett, how do you expect me to chill, when Anthony is gone?" I yelled once again.

"Wait gone, back up a minute Edward, you said Anthony's gone, gone where?" He asked.

"I don't know, what exactly happened, Bella saw it and then she collapsed and when I looked up Anthony was nowhere to be seen" I said into the phone.

"I'll get Jasper and we will be there in a matter of seconds" he said hurriedly.

"Great, can you get Carlisle to come to, I need him to look at Bella" I asked worriedly.

"Sure bro, stay right there" and with that the phone went dead.

I looked down at Bella, who looked even paler than normal, this is my fault, I promised to protest them, and I couldn't.

Like promised it was only a couple of seconds before, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came through the trees.

"Where was he?" Jasper asked.

"He was on the swing set" I told them.

Emmett cam up in front of me and out his hands on my shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, we will get him back" Emmett said sternly.

"It's not your fault Edward" Jasper said, knowing what I was feeling.

With that Jasper and Emmett took off through the trees – near the swing set – to see if they could find any scents.

I turned my attention back to Bella, who still looked quiet out of it.

"Carlisle, what's wrong, this is not normal, vampires can't pass out?" I asked him in a rushed voice.

Carlisle looked over once and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay Edward, you know how she is special, you know, with two powers, still trips, well it looks like she still has her human left in her, just in a vampire body," he continued, "she's just passed out, she'll come too soon, let her mind protect her" he stated simply.

All I could do was let out a sigh of relief.

*********

Carlisle instructed me to take Bella back to their place, to keep a closer eye on her, he said that he would catch up with Emmett and Jasper and help with the search.

All the way home – which didn't take long – I held onto Bella's hand, like my existence depended on it.

I whispered things to her, hopefully she could hear, things like 'Wake up soon', 'I love you' and 'Everything's alright', hoping that she would wake up if she heard them, but she didn't.

Once I arrived at my old home, I ran to the passenger side and picked Bella up bridal style, and carried her into the lounge room, and laid her on the couch and I sat down on the floor next to her, holding her hand, more like playing with her fingers.

It felt like hours had passed, but looking at the clock, it had only been minutes. Alice lightly skipped down the stairs and sat down beside me.

"How long, Alice?" I asked knowing she knew, I was asking about Bella.

Her eyes glazed over and a look of concentration washed over her face.

"Two minutes, precisely" she whispered.

"Thank you Alice" I hugged her and went back to looking at Bella.

Alice lightly stood up and went to go sit by the window, waiting for Japer's return and fro his answer. Alice was slightly frustrated as she couldn't tell who had Anthony.

All of a sudden I felt Bella stirring next to me; I looked up to see her eyes flutter open.

"Want happened, I feel like I passed out?" she asked.

"You did" I stated.

"I couldn't have, could I?" she asked and I simply nodded.

Bella was all of a sudden standing up.

"We should go home and get Anthony to bed" she whispered to me.

I'm pretty sure a look of confusion came across my face. But before I could say anything, she called him.

"Anthony, come on time to go" she called up the stairs.

She looked at me and waited, until she realized he wasn't coming.

"Where is he, Edward?" she asked sweetly, but worried as well.

Alice finally got up, from the window and came over to help me.

"Bella, you don't remember, what happened?" Alice asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened, Edward, where's Anthony?" she asked, getting upset.

I took a deep breath and started.

"Before you passed out, you had a premonition…." I stopped, because Bella all of a sudden took in a sharp breath.

"He's gone, it really happened? It wasn't my imagination?" She asked getting stressed.

I walked over to her, as she slid down the wall, with her head in her hands.

I pulled her off the wall and sat down behind her so her back was resting on my chest.

"Yes love, it really happened" I told her quietly, "Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are out there now, I would be too, but I think I'm needed here".

All she could do was nod and pulled her head into my chest, that's where she started dry- sobbing, all I could do for her at this moment was hold her and rub soothing circles in the lower part of her back, hoping it would calm her.

"I love you" she said quietly.

I looked down at her and replied.

"I love you; too, we will get through this".

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to my reviewers, it's really appreciated.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and please Review.**


	12. News

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry, for not updating for awhile, since it was Christmas, I thought I would take a break, well I'm actually writing this, when I'm meant to be on holiday, so I hope you guys like and I can't wait, I hope you like this chapter.**

**So on with it:**

**BPOV**

I sat crying in Edwards's arms, I didn't know what else to do. Anthony was gone, and I could've stopped it, if I was paying attention. I am a terrible mother, and didn't deserve Anthony.

I just dry-sobbed as time passed. I kept asking Alice, if she could see anything, but as she always answered, it was a no. I knew Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were out there, trying to find scents, and it must've been going well, because they haven't yet arrived home and haven't called.

I went to stand up, but Edward stopped me, getting up himself, and pulling me up with him.

"I am not a baby Edward, I can do things myself" I scolded him.

"I know, love, but I'm trying to help you" He stated.

All my anger and sadness was building up, and I could feel it, ten times stronger than any human feeling.

"Well maybe I don't want your help!" I yelled, but only in a whisper, I knew he heard – by the sudden flinch he made – stupid vampire hearing.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean that" I said in apology.

"I know, I miss him too, and I've only known him awhile" Edward said, trying to smile, but didn't reach his eyes.

"I want him back" I said while wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I know, I know and we will, I promise, I will do everything, until he is safely at home" he said to me and the giving me a quick peck.

**********

An hour later

**********

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper came rushing through the – big glass – front door. They came to a stop in the middle of the living room, where I was sitting on the stairs, with Edwards arm wrapped securely around my waist, for support.

I sat their waiting for the bad news. I knew it was bad news because, if it was good news, Anthony would've run through the door with the rest of the guys.

"Someone just tell me" I yelled, the suspense was killing me.

"Shhh Bella, it's going to be alright" Edward whispered in my ear.

"How can it be, when Anthony isn't with us?" I whispered back to him, fully aware that the rest of the household could still hear us.

"I just know, love" He smiled once again, but it still didn't reach his eyes. He then turned towards Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper.

"What's the news?" He asked quietly, looking down at the floor, trying to hide the pain in his face, from me.

"We found a scent, from where Anthony was sitting" Jasper said, sounding depressed, from all our emotions.

Emmett continued, "We followed it north, and then he turned south, it was a werewolf scent".

Carlisle continued on, "We noticed that, the scent was heading away from the treaty line".

"A werewolf scent?" I asked.

"Yes" Emmett said, while Jasper nodded in agreement.

"What can we do? Alice can't see werewolves, how will we find him?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella, I need you to stay calm, Anthony wouldn't want you to worry" Esme said coming into the room.

"We'll get him, and I will also make sure that werewolf gets what he deserves" Rosalie said joining Alice by the window sill.

"I wish I could see it would help so much" Alice said disappointed.

"It's alright Alice" I sighed.

Edward suddenly stood up, startling everybody.

"Edward what is it?" I asked anxious, because he was staring at nothing.

"Alice can't see werewolves, but Bella, you got a vision, when the werewolf took Anthony" he said looking down at me, by the time he finished his sentence.

"Yes, but I can't just make a vision come, they come on their own" I said.

"Try Bella" Edward encouraged.

I looked around the room everybody giving me a encouraging smile, while Jasper was sending encouragement towards me.

"Okay", I whispered

I got off the stairs, and went to lie down on the three seated white couch. I closed my eyes and just thought of Anthony. I rubbed my temples with my index fingers.

It must've been a long time, because when I re-opened my eyes, all 7 vampires surrounded the couch.

"I can't" I whimpered.

"It's okay, love" Edward continued on "It was worth a try", he leant down to kiss my forehead.

I quickly sat up, not liking laying down when my son was somewhere out there.

And then it came to me.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure how long this story has to go, because I don't want this to be one of those rushed stories.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Concentration

BPOV

I was just sitting there, wondering why; I couldn't get a vision about Anthony, until it just hits me.

Vision:

_Anthony was sitting there tied to an old wooden chair. With something furry sitting right in front of him. I could look at the furry thing now, my baby; Anthony was in trouble._

_There he sat tears streaming down his face, while he whimpered out words like 'let me go' ' I want my mum and dad'._

"Bella, I need you to tell me what you see" I heard Edwards voice.

"He is now tied to a chair_, _with something furry in front of him" I answered back, still in trace mode.

"Bella concentrate on the furry thing for awhile please" Edward begged.

"Okay" I whispered.

_The furry thing was just sitting there, doing nothing, while time passed. Anthony let out a really loud scream, thinking someone would hear._

_The furry thing suddenly wasn't there, but replaced with a human, more like Jacob._

"_I told you to shut up" he growled at Anthony, then back slapping him across the cheek._

End Vision:

"NO" I screamed.

"Bella, what? What happened?" Edward literally begged and pleaded.

"The werewolf, the furry thing was a werewolf, and it's…. it's" I took a deep breath, "Jacob".

Edward and Emmett let out a growl, at the same time.

"Bella can you concentrate again, and try and give us details…" Carlisle said while Jasper interrupted.

"That might help, us finding where he is".

"I'll try for Anthony" I whispered, while looking into Edwards eyes.

I concentrated and little pictures came to me.

A little wooden cabin, with trees surrounding it.

Near a waterfall, where a river flows.

Every time a picture would come up, I would describe it to everyone.

I came back to the present, with everyone looking at me confused. They couldn't figure it out, with the information I gave them.

I sat there with a pen and note book in front of me, writing down everything I saw.

I showed it to Edward once again, he studied it for awhile, until he took in a deep breath.

"Edward, tell us" Esme said, still holding my hand.

"I think I know where he is" he whispered, "But I don't want to be wrong"

"Edward, any information is good" Carlisle warned.

"I think hes at the meadow" Edward said while looking at me.

"Why would he be there, there is no cabin there anyway" I argued.

"No, but further down, there a cabin, that I was going to take you too, after graduation" Edward said, a hint of sadness entering his eyes.

"Let's go get him" Emmett yelled.

"No, we can't do that, we need a plan" Jasper said.

"Well, let's get to it, my nephew needs me" Alice said, not being her happy self.

With that we started planning on how to get passed Jacob and get our Anthony back.

I knew that I would do anything to have him back in my arms, once again and safe.

I knew Edward wanted that too.


	14. Taunting

EPOV

We had a plan, Bella and I would go straight to the cabin, obviously Jacob wanted one of us. Alice and Jasper would be just in range, for me to hear Alice, if Jacob changes his mind, and so Jasper can control his moods.

Rose and Emmett were going to be just outside the cabin, ready to hold down Jacob, when needed.

Carlisle and Emse, went to the treaty line to talk to Billy, to discuss what Jacob has done and how it as violated the treaty.

So here I was holding on to Bella's hand if my life depended on it, while running through the forest towards the meadow, taking the long way around.

Bella keeps getting visions, but of the same thing over and over again, Jacob, hitting Anthony, yelling at him, nothing new. But it was starting to bother me that he was even touching my son.

"It's going to be okay" Bella reminded me. Why was she telling me? I should be telling her, it's my job, I put her through this, and I couldn't protect him.

"Yes, Bella it is, but don't worry about me, worry about Anthony and yourself" I said gently.

"Edward he is your son too, I am allowed to ask" she said her voice filled with stress.

"Okay, Bella, calm down, we will be there soon enough" I know my voiced was laced with calm, but inside, I was bubbling with anger and frustration, I just had to hide it from Bella.

As soon as I stopped talking, the trees were thinning, until there was an opening to a medium sized, white cottage house, well hut, I should say.

I knew Jacob could hear us from a mile away, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him standing at the front door, his chin length hair, in his face, his arms crossed, probably trying to look touch, but I knew deep down inside, he was just a dog.

'_I know, what you came to get and you won't get him, until…..' _His thoughts seemed to trail off.

"Until, what?" I hissed.

'_I forgot you can do that' _he laughed in his mind, darkly.

"Until, what?" I practically yelled. I knew Bella was getting impatient, knowing Anthony was just behind, that door.

"Tell us" she practically yelled, and then turned to me "What is he thinking?" she seethed.

"We won't get him, until we give him something in return" I said running my fingertips up and down her arm, trying to sooth her.

"What does he want?" She asked, her voice calmer than before.

"I don't know yet, love" I said trying to calm her down even more.

I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Don't make me ask you again" I hissed once again.

'_Okay, Okay, I want……' _he trailed off in his thoughts again.

Bella was really going to forget the plan any minute now and launch herself.

"Would you mind speaking aloud" she growled.

Jacob shrugged '_Impatient isn't she. She is not the same Bella' _He though once again.

"Okay, I want, now let me think" he said, trying to sound playful.

'_Maybe I will have Edward, or even better Bella, well she wouldn't be good to me anymore, how about all the Cullen's dead, maybe just Edward', _he was really concentrating on what he wanted.

"How about I make up your mind?" I spat at him.

"Okay" he agreed, '_Can't wait to see what he chooses'._

"Me" I chose, not even thinking about it.

"You, what Edward?" Bella asked stress still lacing her voice.

'He's going to play with you Edward, don't lose your temper, go along with it' Alice thought.

'He is feeling playful Edward, be careful' Jasper thoughts, hit me.

'When do I come in' Emmett wined, while I let out a low growl he would hear, 'Sorry Eddie' he apologized in his thoughts.

"I want an explanation, why it should be you" Jacob taunted.

"I won't let you harm my family, Jacob, and Bella and Anthony are a part of my family, so it will be me, no questions" I explained.

"Edward" Bella warned, "What are you talking about?"

"He wants one of us, and it's going to be me" I looked down at her.

"No Edward" she screamed at me.

"Yes Bella, for Anthony" I argued her, which made her stop in her protests.

"Okay so, I take Edward and you get Anthony, are we agreed?" Jacob asked.

"Yes" I answered before anyone could stop me.

"Well step inside Edward" Jacob moved from the door and opened it.

I turned to Bella, who looked like if she could cry, she would.

"I love you Bella, nothing's going to happen, remember together forever", I whispered into her ear, and leaned down to peck her lips.

"Forever" she agreed, and let me go.

I turned and walked in the front door, when I got Alice screaming in my head.

'Edward it's a trap DON'T' she screamed in my head.

But it was too late, Jacob was in is wolf form, guarding the door.

"Dad" I heard Anthony whisper.

"EDWARD" I heard Bella scream, "ANTHONY".


	15. Helpless

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated.**

**On with it:**

I lost them both. Edward and Anthony were both now, trapped behind that door. I could hear the heavy panting of Jacob and his paws hitting the floorboards.

I could hear Edward saying soothing words to Anthony. But I couldn't help but feel like, this was my fault.

"Bella, stop feeling that way" Jasper said, placing his hand on my right shoulder.

"We _will_ get him out" Alice stated, with confidence in her voice.

"How do you know that, you can't see anything happening" I hissed at her.

"Because Bella, he is family and so is Anthony, we will get them back" Rose said, while Emmett picked me up in a hug.

"How?" my voice made me sound vulnerable.

"Catch him by surprise" Alice smiled, wickedly.

"Okay…." I said a little confused.

"Just wait and see, but I know you are going to hate me for this, but we need to go back to Carlisle and Esme"

"I don't want to leave" I whispered, staring at the cottage.

"I know Bella, but it will only be a while, we'll be right back" Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Okay" I agreed.

The rest of them started moving out, but I stood there frozen.

"Come on Bella" Rose waved.

"I can't, or I don't know how"

"Emmett" Rose said, tilting her head in my direction.

Emmett swiftly came to my side, and threw me over his shoulder, and started running towards the Cullen's house.

We were soon in through the front door.

"Carlisle, Esme" Alice called using her conversation voice.

As soon as she finished, Esme and Carlisle were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked worried.

I broke out into a round of sobs, while Jasper explained.

"Jacob tricked us, he's got Anthony and Edward now" Esme looked over to me, with understanding written all over her face.

"It's my fault" I sobbed.

"No it isn't, Bella" Alice warned, with a deadly look on her face.

"Yes it is" I screeched.

"Explain, why it is, then Bella?" Emmett asked getting annoyed, which is very rare for him.

"Because, my stupid power of visions was too late, I was also to busy caught up with Edward, that I didn't even see my baby boy, get stolen" I sobbed.

"Bella, that is not your fault, your powers are new" Carlisle comforted.

"Fine, I will pretend it's not my fault then"

"You will not pretend, Isabella Marie Swan, you will believe it wasn't your fault" Alice punched me.

"Fine" I scoffed.

"These little tantrums are not helping, getting Anthony and Edward back" Esme said looking sad.

"Your right Esme, let's hear what Billy had to say" Rose looked over at Carlisle, who started to talk.

"Well, he really said what we already knew, that he violated the treaty by, taking one of us, and that the pack will help get Jacob away".

"Is that it?" I asked softly, "They won't even punish Jacob?"

"Bella, it's lucky we have there help" Carlisle explained softly, "They will punish him, but on their lands, it's not up to us".

"Okay, what do we do now?" I asked, while sitting on the window sill, staring out, down the long driveway.

"Bella it will be alright" Esme said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well the pack should be there soon, they're going to do something straight away" Carlisle explained.

"Do we go, I want to be there" I replied.

"Bella, of course where going" Emmett scoffed.

"I just want to be the first to see them, when they come out, or if they come out" I broke out in to a fast hysteric pattern, "What if I lose one of them, I couldn't live with myself…." I got interrupted, by an evil little Pixie's other half; Jasper.

"Bella if you don't stop, you're going to explode, everything's going to be alright".

"Well if I lose one of them or both of them, exploding sounds very good then, doesn't it" I growled back at him.

"Whoa Bella, Calm" Jasper said, while I felt calming waves enveloping my body.

"Thanks Jasper"

"No problem Bella, we wouldn't want Edward, or your son coming home to a lunatic" He laughed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't" I agreed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's go" Alice hissed, while running out the front door, towards the meadow once again.

Emmett came up beside me, while the rest were already trying to catch up with Alice.

"Do you need another lift?"

"Um yeah actually I might take you up on that offer"

Emmett then scooped me up on his back, and was out the door, before I could even blink.

We were on our way to get my family back, I had my fingers crossed, that we weren't too late.

**Authors Note:**

**I am really sorry, for not updating quickly, it is the holidays and I should have time, but I've been places, so I have been busy. School starts up in a couple of days, so I will try for another chapter before then, because then I might only get to update every weekend.**

**Anyway, this story has only a couple of chapters left, I know it's not a long story, but to me it should be coming to an end, but I still have ages on my other 2 stories and I'm not so sure about a sequel to this.**

**Please Review. Tell me your thoughts about a sequel and I will try my very best. REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Edward and Anthony

**Authors Note:**

**Won't keep you long, most people are dying for an update so here it is, will be an author's note at the bottom.**

**Chapter Before**

Emmett then scooped me up on his back, and was out the door, before I could even blink.

We were on our way to get my family back, I had my fingers crossed, that we weren't too late.

**BPOV**

We were at the cabin in no time, and we met the wolf pack half way. I was still on Emmett's back to frighten of what the outcome may be. Would I get both of them back, or only one, and which one would that be?

Jasper must have felt what I was because he kept telling me reassuring words, every now and again, in random patterns.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked me, an apology written all over his facial expressions.

"We don't really have one, we just want them back" I whispered burying my head in Emmett's neck.

"Okay" Seth replied.

I wasn't paying attention; I was to focused on my worrying than anything else.

"Bella, we do not want _Anthony _and _Edward_" Jasper enforced those names, "Coming home to a nervous wreck"

"Sorry, I can't help it" I dry-sobbed, I really wanted to cry at this moment.

I turned to look over at Sam, to see he was now in his wolf form along with Seth, Collin and Embry.

"What are they doing?" I whispered in Emmett's ear.

"Their own plan" he stated, "As soon as they have Jacob distracted, we will go get out boys back".

"Good plan" Alice nodded, standing next to Esme, who had Carlisle at her side, they were all touching each other for comfort somehow.

I heard Seth, let out a low growl, and he started to move forward at a stealthy rhythm. Sam barked, and Seth came to a halt, turning his head in my direction, and giving Sam a nod.

Sam moved forward until he was out of the trees and half way t the cottage, and stopped. He stopped because Jacob was out the door, also in his wolf form. His wolf lips pulled over his wolf teeth, and he let out a wear splitting howl, while Sam barked back at him.

Was this the distraction?

"Bella, I need you to wait here, with Rose and Alice, Esme, While Emmett, Carlisle and I, got get the boys" Jasper explained, and then started pleading, "Don't make a noise, we can't risk it" and I nodded in reply, no noise to save my family, I can do that.

And then they were gone, leaving us four girls in the forest behind some thick shrubs. We could see through them, but hopefully, Jacob couldn't see us.

I saw Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett sneak through the door. I listened in closer and I could hear a faint sobbing, and tears hitting skin, it must've been Anthony, but I could also hear Edward calming voice.

Both of them were okay.

I turned my attention to Jacob, making sure he was still distracted, and he was, Sam and him were in the middle or a brawl, a dog fight.

I heard a noise come from behind me, and I heard Esme gasp quietly, and Rose sighing in relief.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, and then felt a hand on my shoulder; I let out a whisper scream, still trying to be quiet.

I looked up to see Edward. In his arms, was Anthony, from what I could see he had some injuries? I looked quickly over Edward, to see him standing there, like normal, with his crooked smile on his face.

I got up from the ground and looked down at our son that was in his hands asleep. He was black and blue everywhere, and from the way was his arm was sitting, it was broken, and his lip was spit, it was going to need stitches, but I could also tell that it was healing up already.

"I am so glad your okay" I cooed, taking him from Edward's grip and into my arms.

"Come on let's get home" Edward wrapped an arms around my waist while I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"What about…" I trailed off.

"Sam has Jacob now, they'll take care of him" He ushered me, back sown the stone path, to where, it would lead us to the Cullen's.

We were home in no time, while Anthony was asleep; Carlisle stitched him up, and put a cast on his arm.

"I am so glad to have you and him back" I whispered to Edward tucking Anthony into the spare bed at the Cullen's house.

"I'm glad to see you again" Edward pulled me into a fierce kiss, plunging his tounge in my motuh and hanging onto my waist tightly.

"Nice" I whispered against his lips.

"Better" Edward agreed.

It was so much better, having my family back with me.

**Authors Note:**

**Only like 2 – 3 chapters to go, I don't want it to end but it has to, if you want a sequel review, about it, but it's no promise.**

**Review!**


	17. Back together again

**Authors Note:**

You have NO idea how sorry I am at the moment. People have been waiting, and I haven't updated, I felt like I have let people down, and I am hoping I haven't, fingers crossed.

Well, I will let you read, authors not at the end.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the love seat, with Edward, he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my head on his chest, while we heard Anthony's light snoring, coming from the room, behind us, everyone else was listening in as well.

I looked over out the big glass window, to see the sun coming over the horizon, letting a soft pink, colour flow in through the windows.

"Should we wake the little man up?" Emmett asked quietly, after we had told him to shut up, over a hundred times.

I shook my head, and smiled kindly at him, thanking him silently, I felt a huge wave, of thankfulness explode inside of me, not from Jasper, but from myself.

"Bella, he is our family" Jasper chuckled lightly, "We would have got him back somehow"

"Yes we would have" Carlisle nodded in agreement, looking over to Esme with adoration in his eyes, while she gazed lovingly, at the bedroom door, where Anthony was.

"Two minutes now" Alice whispered, eyeing the door, Rosalie next to her.

I slid of the couch and out of Edward's embrace, and quietly, opened the bedroom door, and went and sat down on the bed, this would be the first time I saw him, with his eyes open.

Edward walked in, kneeling next my legs, and running his finger lightly, down Anthony's arm, in a soothing way, while his head rested on my knees.

"Mum" Anthony's voice whispered, like he was in a daze.

"Yes, baby, I am here" I moved over so I was now keeling by his face, Edward kneeling next me, while I stroked my baby's cheek.

"Where am I?" he eyed the room, with caution.

"We are home" I whispered, looking over to Edward, who smiled over to me, Alice squealing in the background, feeling everybody in, that I wanted to move in with everybody.

"Dad?" Anthony called, reaching his good arm out, trying to reach him, I got up to let Edward have his moment, which was to pull him out of bed, and hug him, as carefully as he could.

"You're safe" he whispered in to his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek, before handing him over to me, and I placed him on my hip, supporting him, with only one hand.

"I am glad to have you back" I whispered in his ear, squeezing him to me.

"I missed you mum" he let out a small sob, tears escaping his eye's one by one.

"No need to cry" Rosalie mumbled to him softly, coming over to him, and wiping his cheeks, with the stroke of her fingers.

"I just missed all of you" he cried out.

Everyone looked lost, when I looked around the room, everyone staring at him, with love, with hope, with a look of, he is one of us, like they accepted him, for him.

They all moved closer to us, Edward's arm winding around my waist, Alice, hugging Anthony and I in one, Rose took my hand, while the others' joined in anywhere they could, while Emmett gathered us all into one big group hug.

"We missed you too" I heard Esme, saying back to him.

After minutes, or hours, everyone said there things to him, and walked off, to do their own, normal routines.

"Mum, are we moving here?" Anthony looked up at me, hope shinning in his eyes, his crooked smile, getting even bigger.

I sighed and smiled back down to him, nodding my head.

"Love" I heard Edward say from my side.

"Yeah?" I answered back, tilting, my head towards him, leaving the corner of my eye, to keep a watch on Anthony.

"You do know, next week is Christmas?" he chuckled, when Anthony's eyes lit up.

"My first Christmas with daddy" he mused quietly to himself.

"Do you want to move in before or after?" he continued to speak to me.

I looked over to Anthony, who looked at me; I turned my head towards the rest of the family, "Before".

"Before it is" he agreed, while Anthony jumped into my arms, giving Edward and I a tight hug, before trailing after to Emmett, to play some vampire footy.

"Now, where were we, before our son, hugged us?" Edward, put his finger under my chin, lifting it up slightly, and tilting it to the side.

"Right here" I muttered, kissing him roughly.

**Authors Note:**

I am pretty sure there is only 2 chapters's to go, and for my explanation about not updating, well my other story, Trouble, calls for HELP! Is taking up all my time, it is really intriguing for me to write and I actually think, my writing abilities are getting much more confident in that story.

Oh, good news, I will try to update as soon as I can, AND I got ROBERT PATTTINSON'S autograpgh.

Okay review please……….


	18. Happily Ever After

**BPOV**

The week slowly past, and it was two days before Christmas was here, I had gotten a lot for Anthony, and has I checked under the tree at the Cullen's house, most under there were for him, people just go way over board, but I guess it is weird for them to have a kid in the house, that was half vampire.

As of yesterday, Edward, Anthony and I had moved into this house, and we were happily acquainted, with each other, and Emmett was a huge help, balancing a couch in one hand and a T.V in the other, that was to go into Edward and I's room, which it was huge.

As of right now, though, I am in the living room, which I hate calling it that, ever since Anthony mentioned this to us, when Carlisle called for us to meet in the living room.

"_Living Room, fellow housemates" Carlisle shouted._

"_Living room" we heard Anthony sliding down the banister, of the stairs, laughing his head off, tears coming from his eyes._

"_Anthony, what's funny?" Edward looked at his son, like he had lost it. Alice just full on broke out into a wide grin, and let a small giggle escape from her lips, which made me look at Anthony more curiously._

"_Living room, you are technically the living dead, and you have a living room" he chuckled, "I am like the most alive, out of all of you" which made everyone else chuckle a little._

"_Alright, that's enough" I smiled a little, pulling him off the banister, and swung him onto my hips, making him tuck his head between my jaw and shoulder._

I smiled at the memory, which was only yesterday, remembering, everyone looking at him with caring, loving eyes, which made me happy, and made me think.

How could Charlie not love this baby?

This cute, innocent mini Edward how couldn't you?

But that's in the past, we were heading for the future, and ever since I got Edward and Anthony back, Edward and I have had an argument.

Alice saw it going my way, Esme and Carlisle agreed with me, which means Jasper did as well, and of course Emmett did, Rose was a little hesitant, but she could see where I was coming from.

It was all about Anthony's future, should he become like us, whom I wanted so badly, like how you would feel, if you outlived your son, if you watched your own kid die, and you're in the same body for eternity. But Edward wanted him to live, get married have kids, and of course I wanted that, but he could still get married, and have a life, like look at Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose, weren't they happy?

I even asked Anthony what he wanted, and when he said the answer I was so happy for him, he looked up at me with his big beautiful eyes, while his hair fell in his face, which I pushed aside, and he talked sternly at me, "Mummy, I want to be like you and daddy and like the rest of you".

Edward wasn't to happy that I brought him into it, but Alice said I did the right thing.

Another memory to smile at, I thought to myself.

Could our family get any better?

I watched as Esme sat across the room from me, a book in hand, about cooking, and house decoration, while she sat next to the fireplace, where I was on the other side of the room, sitting next to the Christmas tree.

Carlisle was a work; he had been called in, for an emergency blood transfusion, while Alice went shopping with Rose for more Christmas presents. How many more could she want? But I would never ask her that question.

As for Emmett and Jasper, they were outside, playing footy in the snow, it was pretty funny, to see that, snow going everywhere not slowing any of them down.

I could hear Edward up in Anthony's room, playing Grand theft Auto with him, in two players; I always thought that Edward would be the responsible adult; well I guess I thought wrong.

I giggled out loud.

"What's so funny?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear, two arms wrapping around my shoulder from behind, it made me jump a little.

"Oh Nothing" I looked down at the book I was reading, Wuthering Heights.

"Don't Bella" he demanded playfully, picking me up by the shoulders, and throwing me over his shoulder, while he raced upstairs.

"Edward" I screeched, playfully hitting him in the butt, with my hands in fists, making it sounding like rock hitting rock.

He threw me onto Anthony's bed, making it move a little across the wooden floor, making the springs squeak a little.

"Get her buddy" Edward pushed Anthony towards me.

"I'm coming for you" Anthony said, crawling up my body, he decided to sit on my stomach and bounce a little.

"Okay, this isn't really making me feel anything" I muttered, putting both of my hands on either side of Anthony's stomach, and moving my fingers in a wriggling movement, making myself tickle him. He rolled and fidgeted till he was out of my grip, laughing really hard.

"Mummy" he yelled, his voice weak though, which made me stop, so he could catch his breath.

"Mummy is mean isn't she" Edward tilted his head towards me, facing his eyes towards Anthony.

"Yes, she tickled me daddy, get her, please" he smiled wickedly, when Edward nodded in agreement.

"Okay" he agreed, walking over to the side of the bed I was laying on.

"What did you do to my son?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes full of playfulness.

"You mean our son" I replied back, making my voice monotone.

"No he his mine" Edward argued.

"Mine" I whispered back looking over to Anthony, "Tell him who you belong to"

"I belong to daddy, mummy" he smiled softly.

"See mine" Edward got closer to me, before leaning down towards my neck.

"Fine no Chrissie presents from me" I looked over to Anthony, and put on my plain face.

"NO" Anthony yelled, "I'm yours mummy" he pushed Edward off me, and pulled me up into sitting position, and hugged me.

"What don't you want presents from me?" Edward asked, putting a mock hurt on his face.

"No, he likes me better" I stuck my tongue out, hugging Anthony closer.

"No, I want presents from both of you" he looked up at us both, "I'm belong to both of you, you have to learn to share" he hushed at us.

"What if I don't want to share, you, or your mummy with you?" Edward asked, stealing me away from Anthony and pulling me to his side, leaving Anthony alone on the bed.

"Too bad" he yelled at Edward, "She loves me too much, to stay away" he pulled my hand, while Edward grabbed my other arm, they were pulling me in two different directions, now this didn't hurt, it was just irritating.

"Guys, stop, please" I muttered, pulling against there grips on me, making it even more irritating.

"Let go" I hissed at Edward, who immediately let go, making me fly across to Anthony, who pulled me the exact time Edward let go.

I flew across the room, heading straight for the window, before smashing through the glass, falling towards the ground, but I reached out a hand and gripped the window seal.

"Mummy" I heard Anthony screech, while I heard Edward Mutter, "Bella"

"A little help" I yelled at them, I didn't want to jump from a two story window, even though Emmett was right under me now, his arms up, he could move and I could fall, it would hurt, but I still have an urge to be careful and I couldn't quite heave myself up, back through the window.

Edward peeked his head out the window, lowering down both of his hands, taking both of mine in his and pulled me up.

"You scared me" He whispered in my ear, his arms wrapped around my waist, as mine were wrapped around his torso, while I kissed his neck.

"I scare myself" I whispered back, pulling out of his embrace.

"Mummy, you alright?' Anthony asked in his sweet voice.

"Mummy's fine", I looked down at him, before I picked him up and sat him on my hip.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and poured a glass of milk, and put two cookies onto a plate, and handed them over to Anthony who was on a stool, at the kitchen bench, Edward leaning on the bench, his arms crossed against his chest, as he watched me in the kitchen.

"Hey Anthony?" I asked trying to catch his attention.

"Mmm" was all I got, because he was speaking with cookie in his mouth.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Edward asked for me, because I was chuckling out our son.

He put down his cookie and thought for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin.

"I really want a" he took a deep breath, "PUPPY" he shouted.

I heard Jasper and Alice laughing from one end of the house, before Emmett screamed back at us.

"Will I be able to feed of it?"

"No" all three of us shouted back.

I looked over to Edward, who was looking over at me, and I looked over ot Anthony to see him smiling widely.

"A puppy?" I questioned, while he nodded his head.

I smiled widely as well, and looked over to Edward, I looked at him with pleading eyes, and he turned his head away from me so he wouldn't cave in, to only meet Anthony's pleading eyes.

"That is unfair" Edward mumbled, before nodding his head slightly.

"YAY" Anthony shouted, jumping at both of us, one arm around my neck, and his other hand around Edwards.

I smiled down at our son, and smiled at Edward, they were my everything, this is what I needed to survive, they were my happily ever after.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This was the very last chapter, and it is so sad to see it ending, I am not sure about a sequel, because this ending is pretty solid. But I will see how it goes, in the near future, and I will upload something if I decide to.

I want to thank all my friends such as, Taylor, Miki, Natalie, Amy and lots more, for supporting me in my writing abilities, they all think I can become an author, but I don't know, you tell me what you think, anyways thank you once again to them.

To my reviewers thank you for taking the time to press the button and to type something, that's thoughtful of you and to me that's loyalty, and trust, and I hope to see your reviews in my stories that are out now, and to any that might come out in the future.

Then thanks to who ever read this. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoyed it, and it wasn't a waste of time.

If I may ask any think of you of right now, is to review this last chapter, and to give me idea's if you want a sequel!!

Thank you once again, and I hope to see most of you very soon!!


End file.
